One Wish
by HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace
Summary: It's Chad's 26th Birthday and it's time for him to make his birthday wish. What will it be? Chaylor One Shot Song Fic. "One Wish" By Ray J


**AN: Another Chaylor One Shot for you! The Song is One Wish by Ray J...it's a really pretty song so if you haven't heard it go look it up!! If it isn't obvious by the end Chad's a famous basketball player.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own the wonderful song that is Ray-J or the even more wonderful HSM characters. I own the plot and the plot only. *sigh***

"Happy Birthday to you…Happy Birthday to you… Happy Birthday dear Chad… Happy Birthday to you…" The large group sung in the VIP room in _Shar's_, Zeke Baylor's restaurant in Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was Chad Danforth's 26th birthday and he was anything but happy.

"Make a wish Chad." Troy, his best friend, encouraged. Chad wasn't in much of party mood. He saw her earlier today. She occupied his thought. She was his one true love, Taylor McKessie.

*Flashback*

_Chad was happy. It was his 26th birthday and he just found out Taylor was in town. He knocked on the McKessie's front door. She answered. "Hey Tay__..__." She looked good. No, she looked better than good. She beautiful and sexy all wrapped up in one._

_"Chad, what are you doing here?" Taylor didn't look happy to see Chad and she wasn't._

_"I.... I came to see you." Chad was confused. He didn't think that Taylor might not have felt the same about him after all these years. _

_"Why? We're not even friends. We've barely said two words to each other since graduation."_

_"Damn baby. I just don't understand where we went wrong, I gave you my heart. I gave you my soul. I gave you... "Chad shook his head and turned toward his car and walked away._

*End of Flashback*

_**As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know  
We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room  
Cause, we couldn't be alone  
See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt  
Back then we were in school; and that's your favorite excuse**_

*Flashback*

_Chad and Taylor sat in the McKessie living room doing homework. The two high school seniors were obviously more than friends but had never defined their relationship. Chad looked at Taylor. She was awe-inspiring to him. She looked utterly beautiful. He loved her. He knew it, the world knew it. Taylor just needed to hear it. "Taylor?"_

_"Hmm?" She asked, not looking up from her work._

_"I... I love you."_

_"Hmm." Taylor smirked contently and returned to work._

_"Taylor... I think we should be official."_

_Taylor put down her pencil and looked up at him. "Chad, we're in school. We're about to go off to college. Neither of us needs to be tied down to someone. Look at all the trouble it's causing Troy and Gabriella._

_"Oh... Okay." _

_*End of flashback*_

_**Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you**_

Chad felt stupid not pressing the relationship issue further with Taylor. If he had, she'd be his, his wife, his love, his everything. He knew he missed her throughout the past eight years. He'd think about her often. He'd think about her when he heard a love song. He even thought he saw her several times over the years, though in reality he didn't.

_**Listen and don't trip  
I think I need a bottle with a genie in it  
Here's my wish list**_

"Come Chad, make a wish. It can't be that hard." Gabriella Bolton encouraged. She was Taylor's best friend. She had encouraged Chad and Taylor to date, but Taylor's mind wouldn't change. She was the one person who knew how Chad felt.

_**First one, I would create a heart changing love  
Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up  
third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one**_

_**  
Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in  
If so then searchin' I'll go, then I can have you for sho'  
Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me  
So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe**_

_*Flashback*_

_Chad knocked on Taylor's French doors while he stood outside on her balcony. It was the middle of the night, 2am. She had just gotten to sleep after celebrating her high school graduation. "Chad what are you _**doing** _here?"_

_"I… I needed to see you. Please Taylor; I want us to be together. I love you." Chad's big brown eyes were filled with pain, fear and foremost love._

_"We can't do this Chad. It won't work." Taylor was persistent. She was a perfectionist. Failure was not an option and she knew the relationship with Chad surely would._

_"Taylor, I know you feel what I feel for you… please don't do this." Chad was begging now. He wouldn't let her go without a fight. She was the only thing he wanted. _

_**I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic  
I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick  
Here's my wish list**_

"_Taylor… I'm not so sure I'll survive without you."_

"_Stop being so dramatic Chad. Geez, get a grip." The words 'I Have' hung in the air. Taylor didn't need to say them. The way they whispered in her mind was almost a scream. She closed the balcony doors leaving a broken-hearted Chad standing there._

_*End Flash Back*_

"Come **on **Chad." Sharpay Evans-Baylor tapped her foot impatiently. "Make a wish already." Chad didn't hear Sharpay's irritation. He was too lost in his fantasy world, a world where Taylor had said yes, a world where his wish had come true.

_*Chad's Fantasy*_

_**If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin**_

_Chad snuck up on Taylor from behind. She gasped as he lifted her up and playfully dropped her into the tranquil blue Hawaiian ocean. "CHAD!" Taylor screamed as she emerged from the water._

_Chad's response was a devious grin. "Sorry… but I love you."_

_Taylor smiled back, a devious one of her own. "I love you, too." Then she splashed water on Chad._

_**If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you**_

_"Taylor." Chad whispered, placing a hand on Taylor's shoulder. "You know I would never ever hurt you." He sighed as he thought about the vicious rumors going around about him and Rihanna. Hey, it was a fantasy. Yes, Rihanna was attractive… but she wasn't Taylor. "I would never betray the trust we have."_

_Taylor turned around and hugged Chad. "Yes, I trust you."_

_"Good." Chad murmured before placing a gentle kiss on Taylor's forehead and then lips._

_**If I had one wish, we would run away  
Making love all day, have us a baby**_

_Taylor handed Chad a small blue wrapped package. They were in their island home in Jamaica, on vacation. "I hope you like it."_

_"Taylor, what's this for?" Chad looked up at Taylor curiously. It wasn't a holiday, or his birthday, or their anniversary._

_Taylor smiled and kissed his temple. "Just open it. Happy Father's Day…"_

_With another confused look, Chad opened the box. It dawned on him. Father's Day. He smiled when he picked up the stick that read 'Pregnant'_

_**If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life  
And you'd be my wife, make it right this time**_

"_Taylor Shailene McKessie, I love you more than anything on this planet. You are my sun, moon, and stars. You are my world. You are my life. Without you, there is no Chad. Taylor, will you marry me?" Chad was no doubt bold. He was proposing to Taylor in front of the whole world. His basketball team had just won the NBA championships and he was about to marry the woman of his dreams, if she said yes. Chad was on cloud nine._

_Tears streamed down Taylor's face, but she managed to announce proudly to the world. "Yes. Yes Chad, I will marry you."_

_*End of Chad's Fantasies*_

_**If I had one wish**_

Chad finally looked at the twenty-six candles that were nearly stubs. He took a deep breath as he made his wish. _I wish for Taylor._ He blew out the twenty-six candles in a single blow.

"FINALLY!!" Everyone in the room exclaimed. Suddenly, the restaurant doors opened. Every head snapped up to see the party's late comer.

Taylor walked over to Chad and handed him the red package, a present no doubt, in her hands. "Happy Birthday Chad..." She sighed nervously. "I guess I missed the cake. I hope you get whatever you wished for."

Chad smiled and pulled Taylor into a hug. "I already have."_**  
**_

_**If I had one wish**_


End file.
